Always Love You
by secretangel1314
Summary: Cinta bukan hal yang selalu terkait dengan kata romantis, janji, dan sebagainya. Cinta hanya sebuah hal sederhana yang mengandalkan kepercayaan pada pasangan masing-masing dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang hati kita katakan. Jadi, kunci utama mempertahankan cinta itu adalah sebuah kepercayaan, bukan janji, kata-kata romantis atau sebagainya. MarkBam / Mark x BamBam / Boy x Boy / GOT7


Title: Always Love You

Author: Park Rin Bi

Pair: MarkBam

Main Cast: -Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam

-Mark Yi En-Tuan

Other Cast: -Wang Jackson

-Kim Yugyeom

-Jeon Jungkook

-Im Jaebum

-etc

Genre: Romance, School life, Absurd

Rate: PG-15

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but characters not mine

Words: 5.943, coba itung deh, kali aja salah:v

Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic gaje bin aneh ini, semoga ada peminatnya ya T_T ada bagian yang terinspirasi dari salah satu ff MarkBam juga, tapi saya lupa ff yang mana, kalau ada yang tahu kasih tahu, okay:v Tapi saya yakin kalian pasti tahu, karena apa? Karena ff MarkBam itu masih dikit, jadi semua MarkBam Shipper pasti udah baca semua ff MarkBam yang ada di ffn, affn, wattpad.

* * *

• **BamBam Side**

Katakan padaku kalau aku adalah namja yang bodoh karena aku terlalu mengharapkan sosok _namja_ yang nyaris sempurna itu, dia berdiri di tengah ruangan olahraga, menjelaskan bagaimana teknik bermain basket yang benar.

Mark, nama dia adalah Mark Yi-En Tuan. Dia adalah _Sunbae_ ku di sekolah khusus pria ini, Anyang High School. Aku baru saja menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini 2 hari yang lalu. Namaku BamBam, lengkapnya adalah Kunpimook Bhuwakul, jangan dipaksakan untuk menyebutnya kalau kau tidak bisa.

"Kunpimook!" Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat mendengar sebuah suara meneriaki namaku, aku sangat mengenali suara ini.

"Ya, _Sunbae_?"

"Praktekan apa yang telah aku ajarkan tadi!" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Tentu saja kau!"

Dia melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke arahku, namun karena aku yang belum siap atau aku yang memang tidak bisa menangkapnya, bola itu mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku hingga aku hampir terjatuh jika sahabatku, Yugyeom, tidak menahan tubuhku. Semua yang ada di ruang olahraga menertawakanku tak terkecuali Mark _Sunbae_ yang tadi melempar bolanya ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Yes_ , _I'm okay_." Aku tersenyum ke arah Yugyeom kemudian membungkukkan badanku untuk mengambil bola basket sialan yang berhasil membuatku malu itu.

"Cepat!" Aku merutuk di dalam hati, kalau saja aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan melemparkan bola basket ini ke wajahnya itu.

Aku sekarang telah berdiri di sampingnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku terlalu banyak melamun sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dia praktekan tadi. Aku menoleh ke arah Yugyeom, berharap dia bisa memberitahuku apa yang telah Mark _Sunbae_ praktekan tadi. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku, aku dapat mengerti apa yang Yugyeom katakan lewat gerakkan mulutnya. _Lay-up_. Oke baiklah, aku kembali menghadap keranjang basket, bersiap untuk melakukan _lay-up_. Hanya saja ... aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, eoh?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, seharusnya dengan gerak-gerikku ini, dia mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Hm."

"Astaga! Teknik yang mudah saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Kunpimook! Kau memperhatikanku atau tidak?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku kemudian menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini, sebaiknya kau keluar."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin keluar. Baiklah, aku akan memperhatikan!" Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri Yugyeom, baiklah, kali ini aku akan memperhatikan dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket, aku mengikuti kegiatan ini hanya untuk bertemu Mark _Sunbae_ saja.

.

.

.

.

.

BamBam serta Yugyeom melangkahkan kakinya dengan sebuah kotak makan yang berada di tangan mereka masing-masing menuju sebuah meja yang kosong. Setelah duduk di tempat itu, mereka berdua menikmati makanan mereka diselingi percakapan santai yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Yugyeom menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk kafetarian, matanya melebar. BamBam yang bingung melihat Yugyeom seperti itu ikut memfokuskan matanya pada obyek yang dilihat oleh Yugyeom. Sama seperti reaksi Yugyeom, matanya juga melebar dengan sempurna.

Sebuah geng di Anyang High School, mereka terkenal akan ketampanan mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah Mark, pria yang disukai oleh BamBam. Geng itu terdiri dari 5 orang pria yang memiliki ketampanannya masing-masing, mereka adalah Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, Jinhwan serta Taehyung.

Mereka berlima melangkah menghampiri meja BamBam serta Yugyeom, mereka memang senang menggertak atau lebih tepatnya mengerjai adik kelas mereka yang baru saja memasuki Anyang High School. Yugyeom yang melihat itu merasa kesal, kenapa di setiap sekolah harus ada perkumpulan siswa seperti itu, itu salah satu tindakkan yang mengganggu siswa lain.

"Hai adik manis." Yugyeom menyingkirkan tangan Jackson yang baru saja menyentuh dagunya. "Galak sekali kau ini."

"Pergilah, kalian mengganggu waktu makan siang kami," ucap Yugyeom, dia memang tidak menyukai hal seperti ini, menurutnya, menghiraukan mereka itu membuang waktu dan itu sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kami hanya menyapa kalian berdua." Kini Jaebum angkat bicara, dia kemudian tertawa saat melihat kotak makanan yang ada di depan Yugyeom serta BamBam. "Kalian sudah menengah akhir, kenapa harus membawa seperti ini. Kalian bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi."

Yugyeom semakin kesal mendengar itu, dia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulannya pada 5 orang menyebalkan di depannya ini. Kini Yugyeom menatap Mark yang memainkan surai biru BamBam, dia yakin, Mark akan menariknya seperti yang para gadis-gadis lakukan saat sedang bertengkar.

"Kau tahu? Warna rambutmu ini terlalu mencolok!" BamBam hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Mark, dia tidak senang mencari masalah dengan orang-orang, dia tidak pernah melawan. "Mungkin dengan cara aku menyiram rambutmu, warnanya akan luntur. Baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

Mark menerima sebotol jus jeruk yang baru saja diberikan oleh Jinhwan, dia membuka tutup botol kemudian menumpahkan isinya di kepala BamBam. Lagi, BamBam hanya diam menerima perlakuan Mark terhadapnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin melawan, tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak senang mencari masalah, menurutnya dengan melawan ke-5 anggota geng ini akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Yugyeom menyingkirkan tangan Mark dengan kasar hingga botol jus itu terjatuh entah ke mana. "Menyebalkan sekali! Tsk! Bam _ie_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." BamBam menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum menatap Yugyeom, dan itu membuat Jackson kasihan dengannya.

"Kau harus membersihkan rambutmu." BamBam menoleh ke arah seorang pria seumuran dengannya yang tiba-tiba datang. "Sebentar lagi jam selanjutnya akan dimulai, kau tidak mungkin masuk ke kelas seperti ini, 'kan?"

BamBam mengangguk kemudian berdiri, mereka bertiga melangkah meninggalkan 5 orang pria itu. Yugyeom sempat menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka memang seperti itu," ucap Jungkook, seorang pria yang tadi membantu BamBam. "Aku mendengarnya dari temanku yang merupakan Sunbae di sekolah ini. Dia mengatakan kalau mereka itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja ... sedikit menyebalkan."

"Sedikit katamu? Mereka itu sangat menyebalkan." Yugyeom membantu BamBam untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menampar wajah mereka."

"Sudahlah, Kyeom _ie_." BamBam tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yugyeom.

"Nah rambutmu sudah cukup kering, kita bisa masuk ke kelas sekarang."

"Kita?" BamBam menatap Jungkook dengan heran, memangnya mereka satu kelas?

"Aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan kalian." BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, selanjutnya mereka melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

• **BamBam Side**

"Menangkap bola saja kau itu tidak benar! Kenapa kau berniat mengikuti kegiatan ini!" Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat Mark _Sunbae_ lagi-lagi membentakku di depan seluruh siswa yang mengikuti klub basket. "Apa yang kau pikirkan jadi kau memilih klub ini?!"

"Aku ... aku hanya menyukai basket."

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat! Kalau kau ingin mengikuti klub ini, setidaknya kau bisa menangkap bola basket! Menangkap saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana melakukan teknik-tekniknya?!" Aku meremas ujung pakaian olahragaku, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengatakan alasan yang membuatku mengikuti kegiatan ini, tapi ... itu tidak akan mungkin. "Minggu depan ada pemilihan anggota tim, kalau kau masih belum bisa bermain basket, sebaiknya kau keluar."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya tak percaya, keluar? Kenapa aku harus keluar? Aku baru saja mendengar hari ini kalau ketua klub bisa mengeluarkan anggotanya, aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertinya, entahlah, menurutku dia itu orang yang baik.

"Baiklah." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kemudian kembali ke samping Yugyeom.

"Kau ingin aku mengajarimu? Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yugyeom, dia memang sangat baik, tak salah aku menjadikannya seorang sahabat.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku bisa berlatih sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tapi ..." aku memutus perkataan Yugyeom dengan cara meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya kemudian tersenyum. "Hah ... baiklah."

Dua jam telah berlalu, kami semua dipersilakan untuk pulang oleh Mark _Sunbae_. Aku mengambil tasku kemudian menyampirkannya di pundak kiriku sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang olahraga, tapi langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan lenganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Mark _Sunbae_ , orang yang menahanku tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Kalau kau masih belum bisa bermain basket sampai latihan berikutnya, kau harus keluar dari klub ini." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa menjawab kemudian pergi meninggalkannya, sebenarnya aku ingin memulai latihanku hari ini, tapi aku sudah lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyeom _ie_! Kook _ie_! Maaf aku datang terlambat, tadi aku bangun kesiangan." BamBam menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak biasanya dia bangun siang jika sedang sekolah.

"Ah, tenang saja. Tidak masalah." Jungkook menarik BamBam untuk duduk, mereka bertiga mulai membicarakan kebiasaan mereka, bertujuan untuk mengegahui sifat satu sama lain.

"Hahaha!" Ketiganya menoleh ke arah 5 orang pria tampan yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga, entah apa yang mereka berlima tertawakan, sepertinya itu hal yang sangat lucu.

"Kau tahu? Si Thailand itu sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket, tapi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub basket? Menangkap bola saja dia tidak bisa." Yugyeom mengelus bahu BamBam saat mendengar ucapan tajam Mark.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu, kau ingat saat kau menyiramnya kemarin? Jika aku jadi dia, aku akan menghabisimu," ucap Taehyung diakhiri tawa khasnya.

"Dia itu seperti seorang _yeoja_." Jinhwan terlihat mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah BamBam, memang benar, wajahnya seperti seorang perempuan.

"Dia itu cantik." Wajah BamBam memerah saat mendengar ucapan Mark.

" _Yaa_! Dia itu namja, menurutku dia jauh lebih tampan dari kalian semua," ucap Jackson, menurutnya BamBam itu tampan, bukan cantik, hanya saja menyimpan sifat manis.

"Jangan sampai kau terpesona dengannya, kau tahu 'kan Thailand itu terkenal dengan operasi _gender_ nya. Mungkin saja dia seorang _yeoja_ yang berganti jenis menjadi _namja_. Itu menggelikan sekali." BamBam menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mark, tidak di Thailand, tidak di Korea, menurutnya semua sama saja. "Dia itu _namja_ jadi-jadian, maka dari itu aku mengatakan padanya jika dia tidak bisa bermain basket, sebaiknya dia keluar. Sebenarnya, aku berkata seperti itu karena aku malas melihat wajahnya itu. Aku yakin dia itu melakukan _transgender_."

BamBam tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, kalau tahu dia tetap diledek seperti itu, dia akan tetap tinggal di Thailand, setidaknya di sana yang meledeknya seperti itu bukan orang yang disukainya, mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu, membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Apa dia memang terlihat seperti seorang perempuan?

BamBam berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meminta ijin dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi ke toilet, tentu saja dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya melihat kalau dirinya sedang menangis. BamBam melangkah dengan cepat menuju toilet kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, dia berpikir, apakah dirinya tak cukup tampan untuk disebut seorang pria.

"Di Thailand memang banyak yang melakukan operasi _gender_ , tapi aku bukan salah satunya." BamBam berbicara sendiri dengan bayangannya di cermin, tak lama kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. "Jackson _Sunbae_?"

"Sudah menangisnya?"

"A ... apa? Aku tidak menangis, ada debu di mataku." BamBam mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengusapnya, seolah sedang berusaha menghilangkan debu yang ada di matanya.

"Tak perlu berbohong." Jackson menangkup wajah BamBam dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Kau pasti mendengar perkataan Mark, jangan dihiraukan."

"Apa benar kalau aku ini terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_?"

"Tidak, kau itu tampan, hanya saja kau sedikit manis." Jackson tersenyum sangat manis kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, dia meminta BamBam untuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Kau lihat wajahmu, kau itu tampan, perhatikan dengan benar."

BamBam mengikuti perintah Jackson, dia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Mata, hidung, rahang, bibir, dan semuanya terlihat sempurna, dia seharusnya tidak pantas mendapat olokkan seperti itu. Senyuman Jackson terukir saat BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan wajahmu, kau itu tampan, sangat tampan."

"Terimakasih," ucap BamBam sembari tersenyum, sangat manis, batin Jackson. "Tapi ... aku tidak seperti kalian, aku ini lemah, tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tak pandai berkelahi, aku tidak bisa bermain basket, aku tidak bisa bermain bola, aku tidak bisa ..."

"Ssttt." Jackson meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir BamBam. "Jangan terus mengatakan tidak bisa, kau harus bangga dengan apa yang kau bisa. Kau itu sangat sabar, jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menghabisi Mark saat dia menumpahkan minumannya padaku. Tapi kau, kau hanya diam dan tidak melawan. Kau anak yang baik." Jackson mengangkat tangannya ke udara kemudian mengusap puncak kepala BamBam.

"Apa yang harus kubanggakan? Aku hanya bisa memasak, menari, bernyanyi, dan merepotkan orang-orang. Itu adalah kebiasaan seorang _yeoja_."

"Tak apa, suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa melakukan semua hal, kau akan menaklukkan dunia, percayalah." Jackson menarik BamBam ke dalam pelukannya sembari mengusap punggungnya.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Aku senang kau berbeda dari teman-temanmu."

"Mereka semua baik, hanya saja mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

• **Mark Side**

Aku membuang botol air mineral yang isinya sudah habis kuminum ke dalam tempat sampah kemudian melangkah di koridor sembari bersenandung ria, hari ini para _Seonsaengnim_ ada pelatihan, jadi kami semua pulang lebih awal, kenapa tidak seperti ini saja setiap hari?

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara pantulan bola basket di lapangan, awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, hanya saja karena rasa penasaranku yang sepertinya datang dengan tiba-tiba, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku kemudian duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari memperhatikan siswa yang sedang bermain basket itu, ternyata dia adalah namja Thailand itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat permainannya, memantulkan bola saja dia tidak benar. Kulihat dia berlari menuju ring kemudian melakukan _lay-up_ , hah ... benar-benar tidak bisa bermain basket. Aku terus memperhatikannya, dia kembali berusaha untuk melakukan _lay-up_ dengan benar. Saat ingin melompat, aku melihat dia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga dia terjatuh. Aku yang terkejut segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tidak, sepertinya hanya terkilir, besok sudah pasti sembuh." Dia sepertinya belum tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Mari kuantar pulang."

"Tak perlu ... huh, Mark _Sunbae_?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat melihatnya segera menunduk ketika menyadari bahwa aku yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau yakin? Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membantumu."

"Iya, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Aku ingin sekali tersenyum, dia memang berbeda dari semua orang, dia cenderung tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Aku berdiri kemudian berniat meninggalkannya.

"Hah ... kenapa aku harus tersandung, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu atau bahkan lebih." Aku dapat mendengar dia merutuk, sungguh, aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Arkh ... hah menyusahkan sekali kau ini."

Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana, kaki itu adalah organ tubuh, tidak bisa diajak berbicara, ingat itu! Aku membalikkan badanku kemudian menghampirinya dan langsung menggendongnya seperti sepasang pengantin lakukan biasanya, atau kau bisa menyebutnya _bridal style_.

" _Yaa_ , Mark _Sunbae_! Turunkan aku!"

"Kau itu tidak bisa berjalan, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Dia berdecak kemudian tidak berbicara lagi, aku segera memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dengan perlahan. "Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

Mobilku berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah rumah minimalis yang menurutku sangat indah, banyak tanaman yang tertata dengan rapi di depannya. Saat seorang satpam membuka gerbang, aku dapat melihat pekarangan rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman. Aku kembali menjalankan mobilku di pekarangan kemudian menghentikannya tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Kau bisa turun?"

"Entahlah." Dia membuka pintu mobil kemudian menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, untung saja aku sudah keluar dari mobil lalu sempat menahannya, kalau tidak, dia pasti terjatuh lagi. "Terimakasih."

"Hm. Karena kau tidak bisa berjalan, apa kau menginjinkanku untuk mengantarmu sampai ke dalam?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

Aku tersenyum saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya, aku segera menuntunnya memasuki rumah. Aku menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang membawaku ke lantai atas, saat tiba di sana, aku segera membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantunya untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Hm, di mana _Bumonim_ mu? Rumahmu sepi sekali." Selama aku berada di dalam rumahnya tadi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun, hanya ada seorang pekerja rumah yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Mereka bekerja, jarang sekali di rumah. Aku hanya sendiri di sini." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, kasihan sekali anak ini.

"Kau anak tunggal?" Dia mengangguk. "Sama. Baiklah, aku ingin pulang, kalau kau tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah, sebaiknya jangan dipaksa." Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku terlihat seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya? Oh ayolah, bocah ini bisa-bisa salahpaham nantinya.

"Ya."

"Oke, sampai jumpa." Aku segera melangkah keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bam _ie_! Ada apa dengan kakimu?!" Yugyeom membungkukkan badannya kemudian melihat kaki BamBam yang sedang diperban.

"Terkilir saat bermain basket."

"Astaga Bam _ie_ ... semoga kau cepat sembuh." BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yugyeom kemudian tersenyum pada Mark yang baru saja melewatinya, tapi Mark terlihat acuh tak acuh, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan kemarin.

"Menyebalkan sekali anak itu," ucap Jungkook sembari menghancurkan botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya, seolah itu adalah seorang Mark Tuan.

"Kenapa kakimu?" Jackson yang tiba-tiba datang menatap BamBam dengan cemas.

"Hanya terkilir, _Hyung_. Tidak parah."

"Tidak parah katamu? Hingga diperban seperti ini kau katakan tidak parah, hm?" BamBam tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jackson. "Yugyeom, Jungkook apa kalian memiliki spidol?"

"Aku ada." Yugyeom mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dari dalam saku bajunya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menyembuhkan BamBam." Jackson membungkukkan badannya di depan BamBam kemudian menulis sesuatu di perban yang membalut kaki BamBam. "Nah, selesai!"

"Semoga cepat sembuh, _My Baby_ Bam _ie_." Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah selesai membaca tulisan Jackson. "Masih mempecayai hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, tapi itu sesuatu yang manis." Jackson mengembalikan spidol milik Yugyeom. "Kalian ingin melakukannya juga?"

"Kurasa tidak buruk." Yugyeom membungkukkan badannya kemudian melakukan apa yang Jackson lakukan kepada BamBam tadi, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

"Semoga dengan tulisan itu, kakimu akan sembuh. Meski aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya." Mereka berempat tertawa setelah Jungkook berkata seperti itu, menurut mereka hal yang mereka lakukan tadi seperti kembali pada masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arkh, Kunpimook!" Mark menyingkirkan tangan BamBam yang berniat membersihkan blazernya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." BamBam menundukkan kepalanya menatap sekaleng _coke_ yang baru saja dia tumpahkan ke blazer Mark, tapi dia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

"Kau pikir maafmu itu bisa mengeringkan blazerku?!" BamBam meringis tertahan saat Mark menendang kakinya hingga dia terjatuh. "Rasakan ini." Mark menyiramkan americano miliknya tepat di wajah BamBam, bahkan bajunya pun ikut terkena tumpahannya.

"Mark!" Jinhwan yang tidak senang atas perlakuan Mark pada BamBam segera menghentak meja hingga seluruh siswa yang ada di kafetarian semakin memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dia membuat blazerku basah, Jinhwan!"

"Itu hanya blazer!" Jinhwan menatap Mark dengan tajam kemudian memusatkan pandangannya pada BamBam. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ya, _Sunbae_."

"Kupikir apa yang kau lakukan itu berlebihan." Kini Jaebum angkat bicara, dia tahu Mark memang orang yang sensitif, tapi ini menurutnya sudah cukup berlebihan, bagaimana kalau BamBam tidak bisa berjalan selamanya?

"Ya, aku memang salah." Mark kembali duduk si tempatnya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke arah BamBam.

"Jinhwan, sebaiknya kau bantu dia untuk membersihkan wajahnya," ucap Taehyung yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Jinhwan.

"Biar aku saja." Jackson melirik Mark sekilas kemudian membantu BamBam untuk berdiri dan segera membawanya menuju toilet.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membenci anak itu," ucap Jaebum sembari memasukkan sepotong kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

• **BamBam Side**

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan pasrah, anggota inti tim basket telah ditentukam, Yugyeom adalah salah satunya, aku sudah pasti gagal karena perban di kakiku masih belum bisa dilepas, otomatis aku tidak mengikuti pemilihan itu. _Uisanim_ mengatakan mungkin memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuka perban ini karena yang sekarang cukup parah, hah ... kenapa kakiku ini sangat rentan terhadap hal seperti itu.

Aku melempar bola basket yang ada di tanganku dengan sembarang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhku. Aku tak memperdulikan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau gagal, dan kau harus keluar dari klub ini." Nada dingin itu ... aku mengenalinya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa membuka mataku yang terpejam. "Sebaiknya kau tidak iri dengan sahabatmu yang berhasil memasuki tim." Aku benar-benar tidak menanggapi ucapannya, perlakukannya seminggu yang lalu berhasil membuat sedikit rasa sukaku padanya berkurang. "Selain tidak bisa bermain basket dan tidak bisa berjalan, kau ternyata juga tidak bisa berbicara." Aku menghembuskan napasku kemudian membuka mata, aku mengambil tasku lalu melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya, tentu saja aku tidak lupa menggunakan tongkatku. "Apa? Kau marah padaku karena mengeluarkanmu dari klub?"

Masih sama, aku tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menjawab. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Jackson _Hyung_ yang telah berdiri di depan ruang olahraga, dia mengambil tasku lalu menentengnya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, Jackson _Hyung_ selalu mengantarku ke rumah. Dia adalah _namja_ yang sangat baik, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menyukai Mark _Sunbae_ , bukan Jackson _Hyung_.

"Kudengar kau gagal?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tak apa, mungkin keahlian olahragamu bukan bermain basket. Aku tak habis pikir dengannya, seharusnya dia dapat mengerti dengan kondisimu sekarang." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, entahlah, aku malas sekali untuk berbicara. "Kau ingin makan dulu?" Aku menggeleng. "Baiklah. Jangan hanya diam, Bam _ie_. Berbicaralah."

"Hm." Dia menghembuskan napasnya saat mendengarku yang hanya mengeluarkan deheman kemudian membantuku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bammie, sebenarnya kakimu itu kenapa? Lama sekali sembuhnya." Yugyeom menyeruput es jeruk yang ada di gelasnya.

"Ini? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku terkilir saat bermain basket." Yugyeom menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban BamBam.

"Lalu, bukankah saat itu kakimu tidak separah itu? Terkilir lagi, hm? Atau kau terjepit sesuatu?" Mark yang duduk berbelakangan dengan Yugyeom menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Eum itu ... saat aku ingin menyeberang, ada mobil yang menyerempetku." Mark melebarkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban BamBam, bukankah saat itu dia yang menendang kaki BamBam, pikirnya.

"Astaga ... seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." BamBam tersenyum saat Jungkook mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lalu, rencananya kapan perbanmu itu dilepas?"

"Entahlah, kurasa beberapa hari lagi. Sulit sekali melakukan sesuatu dengan kondisi kakiku yang seperti ini," ucap BamBam sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menatap kakinya.

"Eum Bam, ada yang harus kubicarakan." Ucapan Mark berhasil membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah Mark yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping BamBam.

"Katakan saja."

"Tidak di sini, ikut aku." Mark menarik tangan BamBam hingga BamBam hampir terjatuh jika tidak sempat mengambil tongkatnya.

" _Yaa_! Apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati?!" Teriak Yugyeom dengan kesalnya.

Mark tidak menghiraukan teriakan Yugyeom, dia terus menarik BamBam hingga mereka sampai di dalam toilet. BamBam menatap Mark dengan heran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan pria ini hingga membawanya ke tempat seperti ini?

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" BamBam menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Mark. "Kenapa kau berbohong dengan Yugyeom tentang kakimu itu? Bukankah kakimu itu semakin parah katena aku menendang kakimu."

"Oh itu ..." BamBam terlihat memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan pada Mark. "Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Yugyeom? Kalau dia tahu kakiku ini diperban karena hal itu, aku tidak yakin kau tiba di rumahmu dengan kondisi yang sempurna."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tsk! Maksudku, kau pasti akan pulang dengan keadaan yang mungkin sedikit babak belur. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka dari itu aku berbohong padanya."

"Kau berusaha melindungiku?" BamBam tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Mark. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali, _Sunbae_. Aku berbohong karena tidak ingin Yugyeom berkelahi." Mark menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban BamBam. _"Sebenarnya itu juga merupakan salah satu alasanku berbohong padanya, Sunbae."_

"Kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini?"

"Jackson _Hyung_ , _perhaps_." BamBam mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Pulang bersamaku saja."

"Kau ini aneh, sifatmu selalu berubah, biasanya kau memarahiku, sekarang kau baik padaku. Kau demam, _Sunbae_?" BamBam sedikit berjinjit untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Mark. "Tidak panas."

"Itu ... hufftt, maafkan aku, entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku." BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana? Pulang bersamaku, hm?"

"Ini suatu ajakan atau paksaan?"

"Tergantung, kalau kau menerimanya, ini adalah sebuah ajakan. Tapi, kalau kau menolak, aku akan memaksamu," ucap Mark sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Intinya ... aku tetap harus pulang bersamamu?" Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, tak perlu aku jawab seharusnya kau tahu."

"Haha, oke, kau pulang bersamaku. Baiklah, ayo kita keluar." Mark merangkul pundak BamBam kemudian mengajaknya keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

• **Mark Side**

Kini aku sedang berada di dalam kamar BamBam untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini dia memintaku untuk menemaninya di rumah. Tentu saja aku tidak menolak, bodoh sekali jika aku menolak permintaan orang yang kusuka. Ehhh ... oke, aku memang menyukainya entah sejak kapan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kemudian tersenyum saat melihat BamBam yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia dengan susah payah melangkahkan kakinya kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Kau ingin minum apa, _Sunbae_?"

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Panggil aku _Hyung_." Jelas saja aku menolak jika dia memanggilku _Sunbae_ , dia memanggil Jackson saja dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , kenapa harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _Sunbae_?

"Ah, baiklah. Kau ingin minum apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku ingin yang segar-segar, jus mungkin?" Dia mengangguk kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari atas ranjang, sekarang kami sedang duduk bersandar di depan ranjangnya.

" _Ahjumma_ , bisa bawakan 2 gelas jus dan makanan ringan ke kamarku?" Dia menghubungi pekerja rumahnya? Lucu sekali, tapi aku mengerti, ini pasti karena dia yang sulit untuk turun ke bawah. "Baiklah, terimakasih."

"Kenapa tidak turun saja? Pemalas."

"Turun ke bawah itu merepotkanku, kakiku sedang seperti ini. Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?" Aku tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Membosankan jika aku hanya diam."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, hanya menonton televisi, membaca buku, mengerjakan tugas, lalu ya seperti itu. Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, apa benar dia hanya melakukan hal seperti itu? Membosankan sekali. "Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang para _namja_ lakukan biasanya. Bermain bola, basket, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Benarkah? Aku melihat ada sepeda di luar rumahmu, kau bisa bermain sepeda?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, sayang sekali kakinya sedang diperban. "Hah ... sekali lagi maafkan aku, kakimu seperti ini karenaku."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Akunya saja yang lemah, hanya terkilir seperti itu saja sampai harus diperban." Aku menatapnya nanar saat dia tertawa, aku tahu itu tawa yang dipaksakan.

Aku dan BamBam menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar pintu yang dibuka, masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan nampan yang berisi dua gelas minuman serta camilan di tangannya. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di depan kami berdua, BamBam sempat berterimakasih sebelum _Ahjumma_ itu kembali turun ke bawah.

"Ada pepero." Aku mengambil setangkai pepero lalu menatap BamBam. "Tertarik untuk bermain pepero kiss?"

"Huh? Permainan apa itu?" Yang benar saja, dia tidak mengetahui apa itu permainan pepero kiss? Astaga BamBam.

"Seperti apa menjelaskannya ya, kita memakan pepero ini bersamaan disudut yang berbeda. Aku di sini, kau di sini." Aku menunjuk kedua ujung pepero yang dilumuri cokelat. "Kita harus memakannya hingga menyisakan eum ... 0,5 cm pepero."

"Ha? Yang benar saja! Itu pendek sekali." Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Aku bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatku memang menyisakannya dengan ukuran itu." Dan selanjutnya, bibir kami pasti bersentuhan, beruntungnya, aku selalu bermain dengan Taehyung yang bibirnya lumayan _sexy_ itu. "Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

"Sepertinya tak masalah jika mencoba."

Aku bersorak di dalam hati, dia tidak tahu saja apa tujuanku mengajaknya memainkan permainan ini. Aku ingin mencium bibirnya, salahnya sendiri yang selalu membasahi bibirnya setiap ingin berbicara. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin menciumnya, dan semoga saja ini berhasil.

Aku menggigit ujung pepero, begitu pun BamBam yang menggigit ujung lainnya. Setelah aba-aba yang kuberikan, wajah kami pun mulai mendekat seiring dengan pepero yang semakin memendek. Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, sepertinya ini sudah 0,5 cm, terbukti dengan bibirku yang telah bersentuhan dengannya.

Dia tersentak saat aku menekan tengkuknya, aku menggerakkan bibirku di atas bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia hanya diam, mungkin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Perlahan dia membuka bibirnya hingga aku bisa menelusupkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, aku mengabsen tiap deretan giginya lalu mencari lidahnya untuk kuajak bermain. Saat menemukan lidahnya, aku segera mengajaknya untuk bertarung. Yang aku tidak percaya, dia membalas lumatanku tak kalah sepertiku.

Aku kembali bersorak di dalam hati, aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pangkuanku. Dia dengan otomatis melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangku, meski sedikit meringis karena kaki kirinya yang diperban. Aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pinggangnya, dan sebelahnya lagi masih menahan tengkuknya agar dia tak melepas ciumanku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat, dan aku yakin dia juga pasti merasakan detak jantungku. Karena apa? Karena dada kami sekarang saling menempel. Dia meremas rambutku saat aku mengisap bibirnya dengan kuat, aku yakin sekarang bibirnya akan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. BamBam, kenapa kau membuatku gila dan ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman?

"Eunghh ..." dia melenguh saat aku menghisap permukaan kulit lehernya, bermaksud untuk memberi tanda bahwa dia adalah milikku. Aku bersumpah, bibirnya jauh lebih menggoda dibandingkan milik Taehyung!

Dia menatapku dengan mata yang hampir tertutup, napas yang tersenggal serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Tak lama setelah itu, dia menundukkan kelanya sembari memainkan jemarinya yang terlihat berkeringat. Aku meraih tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya, tapi dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku. Apa dia marah?

"Bam." Tak ada jawaban darinya, itu semakin membuatku cemas. "Bam _ie_ , ada apa?" Aku mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap bibirnya yang sekarang semakin memerah. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau saja kekasihmu marah." Aku tersenyum kemudian memegang kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kita tidak melakukan itu. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Siapa bilang? Kita teman, 'kan?"

"Ya, kita teman." Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa, belum waktunya.

.

.

.

.

.

BamBam melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan kepala yang tertunduk, dia masih memikirkan ciuman kemarin sore. Tapi, yang membuatnya tampak murung adalah saat mengingat perkataan Mark. _Kita teman, 'kan?_ Ya, mereka memang berteman, tapi bukan hubungan itu yang BamBam maksud. Perkiraannya tentang Mark yang menyukai dirinya sepertinya salah besar, dan seharusnya dia tidak menerima ajakan Mark untuk bermain pepero kiss saat itu. Permainan serta ciuman Mark semakin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta yang terlalu dalam.

"Maaf ..." BamBam membungkukkan badannya kepada seseorang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. "Eoh, Jackson _Hyung_?"

"Sepertinya kau melamun, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." BamBam menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghembuskan napasnya. "Hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Silakan, dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya."

"Kalau ada seseorang yang mencium kita itu tandanya apa?" Jackson menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan BamBam.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka hanya teman?" Jackson terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan BamBam.

"Terkadang seseorang yang menyukai kita itu tidak berani untuk mengatakan kalau dia menyukai kita, salah satunya seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Dia berani menciummu, hanya saja dia mengatakan kalau hubungan kalian hanya teman. Sebenarnya, dia itu menyukaimu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, entah dia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat atau bagaimana."

"Menurutmu seperti itu?" Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya alih-alih membenarkan pertanyaan BamBam.

"Memangnya siapa yang mencium siapa?"

"Tidak ada ... eh eum ... hanya saja ... tsk! Mark _Hyung_ menciumku, lalu saat aku mengatakan kalau kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dia mengatakan, 'Kita teman, 'kan?' dan itu membuatku merasa dipermainkan olehnya." Ada kilatan kemarahan di mata Jackson saat mendengar penjelasan dari BamBam, entah kenapa, dia hanya tidak senang jika BamBam dibuat sedih oleh orang lain.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku? Dia membenciku, _Hyung_. Diantara kalian semua, dia yang selalu menggertakku."

"Akan kutanyakan padanya. Kau sendiri, apa kau menyukainya?" Jackson menghembuskan napas beratnya saat melihat BamBam mengangguk, baiklah, sepertinya untuk saat ini bukan BamBam yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ingin, aku akan membuat kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ha? Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Itu akan merepotkanmu, tidak, kalau dia memang menyukaiku, dia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya sendiri tanpa diminta siapapun."

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

• **BamBam Side**

Aku mengayuh sepedaku sembari tertawa bersama Jackson _Hyung_ , untung saja perbanku telah dibuka dan _Uisanim_ mengatakan kalau aku sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Aku mempercepat kayuhan sepedaku untuk mengejar Jackson _Hyung_ yang sekarang berada di depanku.

"Kejar aku Bam _ie_!"

Dia menoleh ke belakang sembari tertawa, setelah itu dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Aku memperlambat kayuhan sepedaku saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang tak asing lagi bagiku sedang terduduk di aspal dengan skeatboard yang berada di sampingnya. Aku segera mengayuhkan sepedaku menuju ke arahnya.

"Mark _Hyung_ , kau sedang apa?"

"Eh?" Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku kemudian tersenyum. "Aku memang hampir setiap hari bermain skeatboard di sini, kau sendiri sedang apa? Kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Aku sedang berlomba dengan Jackson _Hyung_ , tapi sepertinya aku kalah darinya. Hm, _Uisanim_ sudah mengijinkanku beraktifitas seperti biasa." Aku tersenyum menatapnya, bayangan saat dia menciumku beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba terputar di otakku hingga kedua wajahku memerah.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Eoh? Tidak. Cuacanya panas sekali, sampai wajahku merah," aku mengibaskan sebelah tanganku di depan wajah, huh ... kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian itu.

"Duduk, Bam!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Kasihan Jackson _Hyung_ , dia akan mencariku." Aku menaiki sepedaku kembali kemudian menatapnya. "Sampai jumpa, Mark _Hyung_!" Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamanya, tapi ... aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukainya. Menurutku, dengan cara mengurangi komunikasi dan kontak mata akan membantuku melupakannya. Meski aku tidak terlalu yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, tak terasa sudah setengah tahun Mark berada di kelas 12. Dan selama setengah tahun itu pula, dia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan BamBam mulai merenggang. BamBam seperti menghindarinya selama setengah tahun ini, apa yang menjadi penyebabnya Mark tidak tahu pasti. Seperti saat ini, BamBam mempercepat langkahnya saat Mark memanggil namanya.

"Bam!" Mark berhasil menarik tangan BamBam hingga sekarang pria Thailand itu berada di depannya. "Kau kenapa menghindar dariku?"

"Menghindar? Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Bohong!" BamBam menundukkan kepalanya mendengar Mark yang meninggikan suaranya. "Maaf."

"Hm."

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menghindar dariku, tapi ... kumohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Jangan menghindariku lagi ..." Mark meraih kedua tangan BamBam kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Sesibuk apa? Apa jauh lebih sibuk dariku yang sedang mempersiapkan ujian akhir?" BamBam rak menjawab pertanyaan Mark. "Aku ingin kita berteman seperti dulu."

"Kita memang teman, 'kan? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? _Hyung_ , kumohon lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin makan siang." Mark semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan BamBam saat BamBam berusaha melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menghindar dariku. Kalau saja kau merasa aku salah denganmu, aku minta maaf. Dan sekarang, ada yang harus kukatakan, aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi." Mark menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, ternyata menyatakan cinta lebih sulit daripada memberitahu nilai ulangan yang hancur kepada kedua orangtua. "Aku hanya mengatakan padamu satu kali."

"Kurasa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya," bisik Yugyeom pada Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Maaf karena aku pernah mengatakanmu melakukan _transgender_ , maaf karena aku selalu mencemoohmu, maaf karena aku kakimu saat itu harus diperban." Semua siswa melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Mark, jadi karena Mark kaki BamBam seperti itu? Keterlaluan sekali. "Tapi kau harus percaya ... aku tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja."

"Lupakan saja."

"Baiklah. Eum ... Bamm _ie_ , sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, tidak ... aku mencintaimu." BamBam mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Mark tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat suasana menjadi romantis, astaga ... aku tidak merencanakan ini sebenarnya. Ah, Bamm _ie_ ... apa kau menerimaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Aku tahu ini terlalu biasa dan sama sekali tidak ada manisnya, tapi percayalah ... aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

"Terima!" Teriak Yugyeon serta Jungkook dengan serempak, para siswa yang lainnya pun mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak masa orientasi, pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat itu kau memberi pengarahan pada kami, dari situ aku sudah menyukaimu. Ya, aku tidak masalah bagaimana suasana sekarang ini. Asalkan kau tidak mempermainkanku, aku menerimamu." BamBam menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu, siapa yang tidak malu jika diminta untuk menjadi kekasih seseorang di depan seluruh siswa.

" _Thankyou_ ..." Mark menarik BamBam ke dalam pelukannya. " _I love you so much_."

" _Yeah_ , _I love you too_."

Semua siswa yang menyaksikan mereka bertepuk tangan, ya memang Mark menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang biasa, sangat biasa. Tapi itu tidak masalah, asalkan mereka tetap bersama, jadi siapa yang perduli?

"Kuharap kau tidak membuatnya sedih." Jackson memukul pelan bahu Mark kemudian pergi, sebelumnya dia sempat tersenyum pada BamBam.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu sedih, seperti apa yang dikatakan Jackson." BamBam yang berada di pelukkan Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. " _I love you_."

BamBam memohon di dalam hatinya, dia sangat berharap Mark aka menepati janjinya. Bukan seperti kebanyakan sepasang kekasih lainnya, mereka memang berjanji, tapi tak ada satu pun dari janji itu yang mereka tepati. Itu salah satu sifat yang munafik, dan BamBam tidak menyukai hal itu.

Cinta bukan hal yang selalu terkait dengan kata romantis, janji, dan sebagainya. Cinta hanya sebuah hal sederhana yang mengandalkan kepercayaan pada pasangan masing-masing dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang hati kita katakan. Jadi, kunci utama mempertahankan cinta itu adalah sebuah kepercayaan, bukan janji, kata-kata romantis atau sebagainya.

 **_FIN_**

* * *

Eittt, apa lagi ini? Ewh_- sumpah ini enggak ada manisnya sama sekali xD Saya itu males dengan kata-kata yang romantis, saya benci sekali dengan itu:v Maka dari itu saya tidak pandai merancang kata-kata romantis. Maaf kalau endingnya itu benar-benar enggak memuaskan, pendek lagi:v Yang penting 'kan Mark sama BamBamnya bersatu, bodo amat mau gimana juga:v yang penting mereka bersatu, apasih_-

Sudah ah, reviewnya jangan lupa, ya. Saya sih enggak masalah kalau kalian enggak ngereview, tapi saya cuma pengen tahu aja gimana pendapatnya tentang ff yang ini. Pastinya biasa aja xD

Udah ah, bacot. Eh bentar lagi saya TO loh T_T ada yang sama enggak? Udah tahu pengen TO, ada aja salah satu Saem di sekolah saya yang ngasih tugas ribet, tugasnya itu ... ya seperti itulah:v pokoknya ngeselin dah T_T

Oke bye, sampai berjumpa lain waktu! Chingudeul, annyeong!

사랑해! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
